Lost Time
by youreokay
Summary: Bonnie Bennett, a girl who harmed and who broke. What she lives as a normal life is simply a facade. When Bonnie meets a person from her past, a man who made her life a living hell. How will she cope when both their lives collides once again? How will she deal with the past that was forgotten? AU


**Authors note: The summary is terrible I know! Ill think of something better later. These are all self edited, so forgive me if there'd any mistakes. Also warning, this is a pretty dark story, so if the idea of violence, suicidal thoughts etc etc. may cause triggers or makes you uncomfortable. I suggest you turn away from this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Lost time**

* * *

"May I?"

"Take as much as you like"

Bonnie's bents over, the chair composes a squeak while her hand made its way to a pile of candies. She carefully flicks away other packs, looking for a certain flavor. Cherry. She goes back into her original position, leaning back on the chair, popping the candy in her mouth. Mmm, it tasted just right. The clock ticking echoes through the room, tick tock, tick tock. "So Dr. Lecter," She disregards the candy wrapper "Are you going to be generous enough to invite a lady to dinner, or make me one?" She smirks, it was too good to pass. She watches too many tv shows.

Doctor Lecter quirked her eyebrow "Miss Bennett" the doctor clicks down on her pen. "You seem very confident and comfortable about coming in here today. Is this your first time coming in for counseling?"

"Yes" she bit into the candy. "Well that's great. It takes a lot of courage to seek for help, let alone to talk about it. I'm glad you came here, Bonnie"

"I feel the same way"

"Good. Let's start, shall we?"

"Well where do I even begin?" Bonnie questioned, clasping her hands together.

"The start is as good as any."

Bonnie released a breath and cleared her throat. "I don't know if it was just me then but I thought I could see the good in everybody. No matter what they've done or their reputation. I thought it could be different. I guess I was wrong. I know it's all cliché but it began when I was in high school. There was a guy I liked and God he was a hunk. Attractive looking fella, blue eyes and dark hair. Ever girls dream guy. Mind you I was so not attractive looking back then as I am now, I had limited friends then who turned their back as soon as everything went wrong" she chewed and swallowed the rest of the crunch, liking the after taste of the candy.

"What went wrong?"

"When suddenly he took an interest in me." Doctor Lecter started jotting down notes. "One day I was just there sitting alone waiting for my friends as always and he came out of nowhere and sat with me, we talked. For some reason that went on for months, sitting and talking, sharing secrets and laughing. I thought we hit it off. He was the only guy that took an interest in me, he was so nice and caring. Obviously I didn't know what usually happens if the hottest guy in school takes an interest to a girl everyone ignores. So we started dating and suddenly I was known, I was popular and then questions were asked, "Oh how is he like? Does he use tongue? Is he good in bed?" I liked it, the attention so i went with it. Completely oblivious to the signs that he was playing me. Everything felt good. Then there came senior year and prom. I guess that was when it all unraveled." Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. Flashes of memories coming back to that day. She started stuttering.

"It's okay if you don't want to continue, Bonnie. I understand that this was a very traumatic experience for you."

"N-no it's fine. I w-want to" Doctor Lecter nodded. Bonnie lets out a cough then proceeded. "Um, at first when I walked inside I didn't notice people were giving me strange looks. I was too busy looking for him and I couldn't." Bonnie looked at the ceiling and down, fidgeting her fingers. She lets out a breathy chuckle. "We were announced as prom king and queen and he was there with a huge smirk on his face. I felt something was wrong but I chose to ignore it. I went up to the stage and he stayed afar with a huge space between us. Still, I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I was about to talk but then. Uh-" Bonnie sniffed and took in a deep breath. "Out of nowhere something cold, sticky washed over me. It smelled. I-I didn't know what was happening until he started speaking. Telling me that how I could possibly think that he was into me, I was just his little experiment, a bet. They were laughing at me, the teachers didn't even do anything. I tried getting out of there but I bumped into somebody and they started beating and kicking at me. Calling me names. I didn't know how I made it out there." She pause then continued "Stupidly enough at night I came over his place to get some answers. And guess what? There was a naked woman beside him right when he opened the door. I didn't think so I ran. As fast as I could." Pause. Her therapist looked at her intently, eyebrows crunched, sympathizing with her.

"It says here in your medical records that, you were in a car accident. I'm assuming that's…"

"Yeah, um… after that… they told me that I went missing for a year... An entire year I-I don't even remember!" Bonnie exclaimed. "After that they told me that I was in a coma for weeks then, um, I woke up and found out the two constant in my life were just gone before the week I was found. They died. I wasn't even there in their burial." The water pooling in her eyes flowed out, she couldn't stop it.

She couldn't stop it. Bonnie halted, something was off. Though her actions continue, her mind was in a different place. What is happening? Why is she feeling like this? Something was definitely not right. Her chest started constricting, her airway being cut off. "Doctor Lecter?"

"Yes Bonnie?"

"I don't feel so good" Her vision started getting blurry. Bonnie's mouth opens, attempting to get a mouthful of air but failed. Her eyelids starts getting heavy and harder to open. She fights the urge but her body slumped on her side, not able to keep herself up right. The light was gone and darkness took over.

* * *

Bonnie starts so regain consciousness, she could hear a series of static, water droplets and a low humming. It was cold, she could feel the cold air run up her spine, making her shiver. The smell of rotted meat makes her want to throw up. On instinct she tries to get up and found that she couldn't move, her eyes instantly popped open. Her hands were tightly tied on opposite sides of the bed. "Ah, crap." Bonnie muttered, she flopped down, giving up trying to get up. She observed to where she was. The place looks rutted down, like inside a butcher's fridge. Bonnie turned her head to a side to see a silhouette behind the transparent curtains. Her vision was still somewhat blurry so she couldn't make up the features,

"Seems like you've been in situations like this before" a woman's voice echoed through the room. She has but obviously not often enough.

"I don't… Did you… Did you drug me?" Bonnie questioned.

The suspect revealed herself. "Technically you drugged yourself." Doctor Lecter waved the wrapper she threw earlier. The candy. "Sorry about the side effects though, it tends to get people over emotional." Damn her love for sweets. "Making you share things that you've kept inside you for so long. Or maybe I'm just a really good therapist" Bonnie's lips twitched, irritated all of a sudden "Screw you" she spits on the doctors face.

Doctor Lecter clenched her jaw, she slid her hands over the wet spit on her cheek to remove it. "Play times over" she said low, grabbing a surgical knife, she lunged it into her victims hand. Bonnie screams in pain, arching her back, her fingers tense as a river of blood flows out of her hand. _Fuck, these kind of situations look less painful in movies_. _She should've played nice goddamnit._ Bonnie cursed

The doctor turned her back and walked to her collection of knives, keenly observing it with a delight in her eyes. She places goggles to cover her eyes and turns on a machine to sharpen it. "You know Bonnie you seem like a nice young lady. But you should probably roll back the attitude." Bonnie pants, still feeling the jab in her hands. While Lecter was talking and readying her tools, Bonnie took a chance to remove the knife with her skillful fingers.

Carefully the knife slid out, making the blood flow ten times faster. She grasped it and turned the sharp side to the rope and started cutting through it.

"I'm guessing I wasn't wrong about you making me dinner" Bonnie started, making the doctor laugh

"What's your endgame here? Really?"

Lecter hummed. "Does the killer always have to have a maniacal plan? I'm simply doing this for my own satisfaction. For… fun. You, my dear plays a significant addition to my design. "

"You're a fucking sadist" Bonnie tightens her mouth in disgust.

"I know I am sweetie" Doctor Lecter places the side of the blade on the sharpening machine. It sparked. It made a sound that ringed into Bonnie's ears and made her spine stiffen, but she continued on cutting the ropes. Soon enough she breaks free of the rope on one side and quickly unraveled the one on her right, she slides her finger to her golden watch to remove the blood stain. That was expensive. Quietly she lied back down on the bed.

"All the murders these past months, missing limbs, decapitated heads, missing faces. It was you wasn't it?"

"You would be right." The doctor turned back to her with a grin etched on her face, she walked from the dark light towards Bonnie's bed while polishing the new sharpened knife with a rug.

"So you're living your life as a façade of a tv show. You do know the show and movies about Hannibal _Lecter_ right?"

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing. I am Hannibal Lecter" She squinted her eyes, bewildered by this information.

"Hannibal Lecter is a guy. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have breasts. Unless… he became a transgender? Somebody tell Will the good news" Bonnie joked. "I am Hannibal Lecter" she repeated.

"Are you sure? From what I know you came from a small town in Wyoming. Tell me how the hell you ended up in Virginia? Running away? Family kicked you out? Better yet, you murdered them."

"No you're wrong. I'm Hannibal Lecter. Born in 1933. Orphaned in a young age. Former surgeon, now a psychiatrist. That's me."

"No I think I'm right on point."

"No you're not"

"I think… that you are so convinced that you aren't crazy that when they diagnosed you, tried to help you… you killed them. You murdered your family in cold blood. Including your 8 month old brother"

"That's not true, I'm not crazy. No I am not. No. You are! You're making these story up. Y-you're trying to stall me! That's it. Well it's too late! You can't escape" Lecter screamed hysterically.

"Who are you trying to convince me? Or you? Didn't you mother tell you not to lie with that filthy mouth? You know you can't fool anyone, Regina" The doctor's breath got caught in her throat at the mention of her real name. Regina grimaced, abruptly lunged at Bonnie, having the thirst to kill for telling her the truth she had always denied.

Bonnie knew what was going to happen. She got into her feet and flicked off the knife from Regina's grasp. Bonnie tightly gripped the surgical knife with her hands, stabbed her attacker's left eye and retracted it making blood squirt out to her face. Bonnie's whole body quivered. Regina shrieks, then placed her hands over her bloody eye. Bonnie quickly composed herself.

"See? Getting stabbed hurts. I suggest you not to do it again, Bitch." she swung her foot to Regina's face, knocking her out.

* * *

"I know you're awake Regina"

The doctor slowly fluttered her eyes open she noticed that Bonnie was clean, with not a single drop of blood stained on her. She was wearing gloves and a plastic suit over her outfit. The roles were reversed now, she was now the one with her hands tied behind her back. She struggled for a little bit but the conversation they had earlier dawned on her.

Oh God, oh God. Did she really do that? Killed her own family? Killed innocent people for self-satisfaction? "Good. Stand on that chair." Bonnie interrupted her thoughts, but she complies, accepting what was bound to happen. "This might seem unfair to you, but I don't let people like you go, _Murderers_ like you don't deserve to live."

"I-I didn't… I didn't know. I didn't know what I was doing" Regina said in a trance.

"I know, I know." Bonnie said in a hushed tone, almost comforting. She pulled the rope that tightened around Regina's neck making her head tilt up an inch, then securely tied it tight onto a strong piece of metal.

"But, people like you have no chance of redemption. If you escaped, you'll never be stopped. But think of it as this; me helping you, doing you a favor. This pain you're going to feel now is going to stop, stop the suffering you felt since you were a kid. You'll never feel anything again. You'll be free."

"What about you? If you kill me you're going to carry the burden for the rest of your life"

"Why would you think I will?"

"You seem like the person to do so"

"Then it will be my burden to carry."

"You're going to feel it, no matter how hard you forget it's always going to be in the back of your mind, screaming to be mourned. Why don't you just come with me?" Regina said, as if she was convincing her.

"I can't. I have to live to stop people like you."

"Why… why do you feel the need to do that"

"Simple. It's a job."

"We both know that's not true." Bonnie grabbed the knife that was polished and ran it across Regina's wrists. Regina winced in pain.

"I guess you'll never find out" Bonnie kicked off the chair that was keeping her upright. Regina's body suspended in the air, her head slanted in the most uncomfortable angle. Bonnie started walking away but the words Regina croaked out stopped her tracks.

"Bon...nie, M...y Na…me. S-say i...t" _Please_ Regina pleaded, wanting to hear her real name once again.

Not looking back "Goodbye, Regina Williams" Bonnie said, not enough for her to hear it and continued walking away.

* * *

When she went through the curtains, the first thing Bonnie saw bodies being hanged upside down from their feet. Her neck tilts, her throat tightened, the image engraved in her mind, the droplets of blood screams in her ears.

Like the speed of light, she bolted out of the cold room, she felt sick. She took of the transparent coat and gloves and shoved it in her bag. Took out a mask to cover her face, and swiped out gun inside her boot. Lifting it up in the air, she fired it a couple times. _'That should get them here'_

Bonnie heard a car honk, she jogged to it and got in. They drove away.

She looked at the person on the driver's seat. "Jobs done. Mrs. Hannibal Lecter is dead" She high fived the driver and finally removed the suffocating mask. There was a pregnant pause.

"Connor?" she called to him. "Yes, Bon?"

"Where's Beau?"

"Ran away, afraid to see your reaction. Seeing you right now, it was the right choice"

"Damn right. Im gonna kill him" She groaned.

Connor's phone started ringing, Bonnie reached to it before he did. She answered

"Beau" She said innocently.

"Heeey Bonnie" Beau chuckled nervously. "What's going on? I heard you finished the mission? Congratulations! Your biggest accomplishment yet. I am so _so_ proud." He rambled. "That is the sweetest thing you've said to me all week" Bonnie responded sweetly. Pause.

"Beau… I'm going to kill you, when I see you" She lets out a fake grin to the phone. "Bonnnie, Bonnie!" Beau tried calling out. She hung up.

Connor lets out a whistle. "Wasn't that a bit too much? He forgot to check. Plus who would've known it was the candy?" he chuckled.

"Hey! Don't defend him, if I wasn't drugged I would've prevented that. Bitch stabbed my hand and now I have to go to a painful phase of disinfecting it. I won't be able to use this hand properly for weeks" she pouted. "Eh, you've been through worse" Bonnie slapped his arm with the phone and huffed and Connor continued on snickering.

"Hey, the new boss is coming in next week. You're basically one of the top agents of the company, you think he'll be easily impressed?"

"Doubt it. New bosses are always the hard ass ones. Ugh I wish Giuseppe didn't have to retire." Giuseppe was like a father to Bonnie, though she had never met his family, they were bonded as if she was his daughter. He helped patch her through the hard times and he supported and stood by her choices. She looks up to him and his accomplishments as he would to her. She is proud to say that Giuseppe was her father she never had.

"His son is replacing him, keeping it in the family. They might have the same personalities. Maybe you can seduce him with your charming looks. Who knows?" Connor shrugged.

"Yeah right, from what he told me and I quote 'He's a pain in the ass and causes high blood pressure to rise up every other week. Oh and he's sleeps around with women every other week too." Bonnie listed

"Wow haven't met him yet and you're already jealous"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his comment."The point is that he's a rookie in this field and think of this as a joke"

"Maybe so, but isn't he a chief in the FBI" Ah, she forgot that bit of information. Bonnie looks at him "Occupation doesn't have a say on someone's level of maturity. And if he's an FBI agent won't you think he'll rat us out?" she jabbed his side with her finger. "Nah, if he's going to join the agency then he respects his father enough to protect it. And Bon really? Maturity? You're the one to talk" he chuckled. She jabs his waist harder. "Ow!" Connor lets out a breathy chuckle, unable to control the laughter coming out.

"Okay! Okay!" He gives up "You're right, about everything. Mature, beautiful. You're perfect!"

"I know I am" She flopped down the seat and smiled.

* * *

Two men in a suit showed their badge and crossed the thin yellow barrier. One with a dark raven strands of hair, with electric blue eyes and one with brown locks with grey eyes. Men investigating the scene stared at the 'pretty boys' wanna be agents and silently judged them. Both were highly aware of that but did nothing but smirk.

"Agent Whitmore and Sally. I'm Officer Mills" The officer shakes their hands. "Come inside"

They got an urgent call about an abandoned warehouse, where gun shots were fired.

"What's happening? These things are police matters, there are no casualties, why are we here At 12 am in the morning?" Agent Whitmore asked

"Actually there is sir. We found our Chesapeake ripper." Well that got their attention.

"What?" they agents said in unison. "Where is he?"

"Inside" The female officer said, motioning her hand to follow her. "Well bad luck Whitmore. Your last week here and the greatest case we've had in years shows up out of nowhere" Whitmore sighed in frustration. "I know, I know. Makes me want to stay and never go back home to see the disappointment crawl into my father's eyes" They laughed as the continued walking in. The further they walked the more it got colder, the suits they wore were wearing suddenly not enough to keep them warm. And that smell. "Whoopf, somebody definitely died here." Agent Sally pinched his nose. His commentary earned an eye roll from officer Mills that did not remain unseen.

They got in the fridge and the first thing they saw are some the missing people that were reported, dead. The bodies being hanged upside down like some pig ready to be butchered. The blood dripping off them causing a huge pool of blood to collect in the middle. Their eyes darted to a pile of limbs, carved out skins and faces, neatly stacked into a glass shelf. All they can do was stare and observe in horror

"So, where's our Hannibal?" Whitmore said through the dryness of is throat, breaking the silence.

"Follow me" They could hear the shutter of the camera from the inside, where officer Mills pushed the curtain aside. The scene before them made their eyes widen in fear. Yep, they definitely won't be able to sleep properly tonight or at all. One more shocking information is that the suspect, the person they were looking at was a girl, that wasn't in the list of the suspects they had.

"Well I'll be damned" Sally breathed out in awe.

Officer Mills began to rely the information. "Regina Williams, she committed suicide, estimated time was 10:23 pm. Her wrists were cut before she hanged herself. We found out she was from Burlington, Wyoming. Was diagnosed in a type of schizophrenia. Disappeared by the time of the massacre of the Williams happened. Her family."

"She killed her whole family?" Blue eyes looked at the body at the back. "Seems so." Agent mills handed them the documents.

"How did you guys get so much information within the hour"

"Well it was the carving on her forehead that marked the spot. It made things easier."

"She carved her name out on her own forehead" Whitmore questioned with suspicion "There couldn't have been anyone else, the prints on the knife and the blood was all hers"

"Must've been painful" Sally commented, flipping the papers.

"Well, thank you officer Mills, I'll have my team investigate on this and get back to you with the rest of the investigation" Whitmore thanked. They shook each other's hands once again and the Agents took their leave. His team arrived and he and partner told them about the game plan.

On the way to their car Agent Whitmore's phone vibrated,"from the girlfriend?"

"Yeah" He kept a poker jumped a little when his ringtone stated playing, he answered. "God just marry her already!" Sally screamed on the phone.

"It's my dad." He hissed. "Oh sorry. Tell Giuseppe I said hi!"

"Get out of here, Nick" He shooed him, his partner waved his hand goodbye with mockery. He rolled his eyes and went back on the phone."Yes pappa?"

"My schedule for my leave has changed, I will need you to start tomorrow Damone" Straight to the point as always. "Unbelievable, you can't even wait for a week?" He really wanted to work on that case "Son you know this is important business. I have shit do deal with, I will come to check to you in a couple days prior."

"But I have this case I'm working on" And it's really cool c'mon! He whined. "I will take care of it, Damone. Just be there on time tomorrow."

"Of course pappa" He said through gritted teeth.

"Good. I already took my leave today. You wouldn't have had any choice" Giuseppe chuckled at hearing him groan.

"Again, be on time Damone, do not mention our family name to anybody and stay away―"

"Yeah, yeah stay away from your so called 'daughter' Blah Blah." He yapped. Giuseppe sighed "I mean it Damone. Don't let her see you"

"Would it kill you to call me by my actual name? It's Damon."

* * *

 **Authors note: So how is it? What sparked your interest? What did you like or not like? Is there any questions you need answered? Should I continue on with this story? Follow, favorite and Leave a review! Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
